$ C = \left[\begin{array}{rrr}8 & 8 & 4 \\ 3 & 0 & 4\end{array}\right]$ What is $ C^{T}$ ?
To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ C^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rr}8 & 3 \\ 8 & 0 \\ 4 & 4\end{array}\right]$